


Prank Wars

by InkyLoey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Marvel - Freeform, Platonic tony x reader, Tony is being fabulous, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyLoey/pseuds/InkyLoey
Summary: Tony and reader are best friends and get pranked by Clint and Natasha while fixing one of Tony's cars. The Prank Wars begin...





	Prank Wars

You happily hummed along to Tony's boisterous rock music that was filling the garage, and tightened a few screws on the piece that you were working on. Your best friend Tony and you had finally found the time to fix one of Tony's cars that had been blown into pieces after a mission. Bruce had detected strange radioactive signals from an old warehouse in Russia, so SHIELD had sent you and Tony to check it out. Well, someone - it was still unclear who - had been disposing their atomic trash in said warehouse and had been guarding it with numerous landmines that you, not expecting the warehouse to be guarded for it seemed abandoned, hadn't checked the area for. Long story short, Tony had parked his car on one of the landmines and it blew up. Thankfully, the landmine had some kind of defect so we were able to get out before it blew up. Though in hindsight, you thought chuckling, it would've been less embarrassing to get blown up than to see Clint's smug face when he had picked you up with one of SHIELD's cars.

“Hey, can you pass me the screwdriver?” Tony's voice tore you from your train of thoughts. Pausing what you were doing, you scanned the messy desk for a screwdriver, only to find it in the toolbox right in front of you. You were sitting with your back to Tony and without a word or a moment of thought, you threw the screwdriver over your shoulder for Tony to catch, which he did.

“Thanks.”

You just hummed in acknowledgment and continued with your work.

“Naww that what the most adorable thing I have ever seen. You two will definitely win this year's 'Best Couple'-award,” you heard a taunting voice say, causing you to roll your eyes.

“Very funny, Clint,” you deadpanned, not looking up from your work. It had become an annoying habit of Clint and Natasha to constantly tease you and Tony about being so close. Obviously, the two of you were close, but not in a romantic sense. He was your best friend and almost like a brother to you, nothing more and nothing less. However, Tony and you did spend a lot of time together and sometimes your hugs lasted a bit longer than they did with regular friends, so you did see where that was coming from. Still, Tony and you both agreed that you were just friends. Best friends.

“Ah, personally, I think you and the red head will win. You two are like the real life Bonnie and Clyde,” Tony piped up, making you hide a tiny smile.

Luckily, their taunting didn't bother you too much, seeing as Tony was always prepared with snarky remarks, and so were you.

“Me too,” you agreed and added in a mock-excited voice, “I think I can already hear the wedding bells ringing.”

Right after the words had left you lips, Tony started imitating the sound of bells ringing while you began to hum 'Here Comes The Bride'. Clint just rolled his eyes, looking like the opposite of amused.

“You are so childish. Both of you,” said Natasha, who had apparently been standing in the doorway for some time. Tony got up and stepped next to you with crossed arms, making the two of you look like an offended old couple.

“He started it!” exclaimed Tony, pointing a blaming finger towards Clint, who put on his most innocent expression. You had gotten up as well, and nodded approvingly to Tony's words.

Natasha sighed and positioned herself next to Clint. “I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now.”

You tried your best not to laugh at the situation. You were all obviously joking, but you loved how Natasha managed to act to serious, knowing the she could be the most childish of you all.

“You're ending what exactly? We didn't do anything,” Clint threw in, feigning innocence.

Finally, you laughed and shook your head. “Okay, get out, you two. We need to fix Ben.”

Tony looked at you confusedly, “Ben?”  
You shrugged, grinning. “Yeah, that's what I named the car.”

Thus the two assassins left you to fix Ben, and also left you something else...

Walking back to your seat, you suddenly noticed something that made your mouth fall in surprise.

“What the- Tony, look at this,” you said hastily, waving your arms. The wheels under your chair had been replaced with bricks.

Tony quickly made his way to your side and as his gaze landed on the scene, barking laughter escaped his throat.

“Oh, there's gonna be revenge,” declared Tony mischievously.

 

The next day, the avengers (including you) had gathered in the kitchen. Steve and Bucky were as so often talking about 'the good old times' while playing some kind of board game. Meanwhile, Thor, Wanda, Bruce, and Vision were having an animated discussion about the correct pronunciation of the word 'literally'. Clint and Natasha, however, were standing next to the kitchen counter and were wondering why Tony and you had not appeared yet.

“I tell you, Tash. They're planning something,” murmured Clint suspiciously.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You're being paranoid, and even if they're planning something, we're two of the best assassins on this planet, do you really think that they could sneak up on us?”

Clint just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Yes, indeed I do. Never trust a tin man or a very dedicated female.”

The red head opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sudden playing of rock music coming from the entrance. Everyone in the room, apart from Thor and Bucky, had about the same reaction - either eye rolling, sighing, face palming or simply muttering the words 'not again, Tony'. All of their gazes were glued onto the source of the music, and the fog, and the blinking lights. Yep, Tony had too much money and time.

Surrounded by mist and with sunglasses on your noses, Tony and you stepped through the door. You could hear Steve coughing due to the fog.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” said Tony, beaming with pride and mischief while you were standing next to him, “Welcome to today's dinner party, hosted by me, Tony Stark.”

Everyone in the room was now groaning in annoyance, but that didn't stop you or Tony from grinning.

“Enjoy yourself,” you added with a wink and thus the fog vanished, everyone went back to their previous conversations, and you joined the two assassins.

Clint greeted you with crossed arms and a judgmental stare. “Really, guys? You couldn't think of anything better?”

Natasha smirked, and laughed quietly. “I think you already did the same thing last Christmas.”  
“Not true! Last year we were wearing costumes and there was confetti,” you protested with a proud smile. Natasha rolled her eyes.

“That's right,” said Tony, putting an arm around your shoulder and pulling you behind him while stepping away from the two assassins, “and this was just to distract you from this.”

Both, you and Tony, had huge grins etched into your features as you watched pink slime fall down on Clint and Natasha. You would remember their disgusted screams for years.


End file.
